Un Buen Consejo
by Milieva
Summary: Umi necesita un consejo acerca de un muchacho, por lo cual, Clef no está seguro si él es el más indicado para darlo. SEMANA DE PAREJAS MKR.


**Notas del autor:** Ésta historia hace parte de una serie que llamo Griþian y Friþian (La lista de las historias/el orden de lectura se encuentra en mi perfil) Se ubica antes de "Santuario" y en alguna parte en la mitad de "Encantado". Es después que Clef ha cambiado su apariencia para lucir mayor y él se encuentra evadiendo a Umi un poco más allá de los límites de ser respetuoso.

Para comprender ésta historia no se requiere conocimiento de las demás.

* * *

 **UN BUEN CONSEJO**

Clef se dió cuenta que a Umi le preocupaba algo en el momento en que cruzó por la puerta de su oficina. Apenas había murmurado un saludo antes de hundirse en la silla que solía utilizar.

Al principio, simplemente le ignoró. Umi todavía utilizaba su oficina como un lugar para calmarse después de un altercado, sobre todo cuando el otro protagonista de esas discusiones era alguien que eludía a Clef de forma natural –como Ferio, quien solía olvidarse por un rato de sus labores durante las visitas de las guerreras, en vez de ajustar su horario como una persona responsable-

Solo que en ésta ocasión, Umi no se tranquilizaba. Incluso su agitación se incrementaba mientras más permanecía allí. Hacía girar su cabello alrededor de los dedos, moviéndolo con nerviosismo mirando al techo, luego a la pared, luego posaba sus ojos en Clef para volver a mirar hacia el techo. Luego de la quinta dramática repetición de aquel bucle —que era un evidente llamado para que le colocara atención— Clef soltó su bolígrafo y alzó la vista hacia ella.

— Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? — preguntó—

La cara de Umi se tornó de un color rojo encendido, el cual no tenía el placer de ver hacía bastante tiempo.

— ¡Besé a Huki!

Clef parpadeó, sin saber qué decir ante esa declaración. Habría esperado una discusión con alguien, no…

Bueno, no un _beso_

— ¡Y no fue un simple beso! Nosotros…estuvimos unos veinte minutos…así. ¡Incluso hubo manos involucradas! —dijo levantándose de la silla, dando pasos inquietos y haciendo gestos, resaltando la gravedad del asunto—

Si, definitivamente no estaba seguro de cómo responder a _eso._ Parte de él deseaba que parara de hablar, decirle que no quería conocer los detalles y que no era apropiado ir ventilando esas intimidades a una persona que _de hecho_ estaba interesado en ella. Pero señalar eso sería admitir que él…bueno, que él estaba _interesado_ en ella.

Y a la edad de 16 años, ella era unas décadas demasiado joven para que estuviera pensando en eso. O incluso considerándolo.

Pero de otro lado, una parte de él odiaba verla preocupada, sin importar la razón. Si podía ayudar, lo haría. La confesión de Umi quedó en el aire, agonizando durante un rato, hasta que Clef suspiró y se decidió a preguntar.

— ¿Querías besarlo?

— Si…No…¡No sé! — dijo derrumbándose de nuevo en la silla— quiero decir, probablemente yo comencé, pero no estoy segura.

Él alzó una ceja al escucharla.

— ¿No sabes quién besó a quién?

— Este…—Umi ondeó su mano en el aire— Puede que hubiera algo de alcohol involucrado, por lo que en ese momento parecía una buena idea.

Clef suspiró. Podría asegurar que ella no quería escuchar una charla acerca del consumo del alcohol y la toma de decisiones, pero le costaba no decir nada al respecto. Así que con la lengua escociéndole el peso de una réplica, permaneció en silencio.

— Oh, ¡cállate!

— No he dicho nada

— ¡Lo estabas pensando! — Umi hizo un círculo con la mano alrededor de su cabeza para puntualizar lo que decía— No me digas que nunca te has emborrachado y besado a alguien en ese estado.

— Esta discusión no es acerca de mí. ¡Es acerca de lo que _tú_ has hecho, que tanto te preocupa!

Umi se cruzó de brazos y le envió una mirada helada como respuesta.

Clef levantó los ojos, pidiendo paciencia. Si llegaba al fondo de qué era lo que le disgustaba de haber besado a este _amiguito_ de nombre Huki podría volver a sus reportes.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste lo suficiente como para hacerlo de nuevo?

— Bueno, sí, creo. Me gustó la parte del beso. —mencionó levantando los hombros— pero no estoy segura de querer besar a Huki de nuevo. Digo, me gusta, hemos sido amigos por años. Es sólo…No creo que me guste como más que un amigo, ¿entiendes? —Umi suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos— No he hablado con él desde lo que ocurrió la última noche. ¡No sé qué decirle!

Fue el tono de su voz lo que hizo que él se levantara y caminara alrededor de su escritorio, para luego arrodillarse al frente y colocar la mano en su hombro.

— Umi, si no quieres besarlo de nuevo, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

— ¡Eso es fácil de decir para ti! —Umi se limpió la cara ante las lágrimas apenas incipientes, que hacían brillar sus ojos. El corazón de Clef se encogió al verle— Tu no andas haciendo promesas de matrimonio estúpidas a alguien para después besarlo.

A pesar de saber que ella era demasiado joven para él, incluso si le fuera permitido mostrar algún interés, no pudo evitar que el nudo que se había formado en su pecho se apretara aún más.

— ¿Hiciste dichas promesas ayer en la noche?

— No —dijo negando con la cabeza— cuando teníamos doce, justo después haberme vuelto a mudar a Tokyo, prometimos nunca más separarnos. Prometimos que cuando fuéramos mayores nos casaríamos y el administraría las industrias Ryuuzaki por mí.

Clef tomó su mano y se aseguró que sus ojos quedaran al mismo nivel de los de ella.

— No tienes que mantener esa clase de promesas si no quieres. Mucho puede pasar en cuatro años

— Pero…

Él le interrumpió con un movimiento conspicuo

— Sólo porque besaste a alguien no quiere decir que ahora le debes una relación. Incluso si has tenido sexo con alguien no estás obligada a permanecer con él.

— ¡Hey! —Umi arrancó su mano de la de él y se echó hacia atrás— ¡Sólo lo besé! Y tal vez él tocó mis pechos, pero nosotros—le encaró, ruborizándose— No he tenido sexo con él, ¡ni con nadie! ¡para tu información!

— Eres demasiado joven para eso de todas formas —soltó sin pensar. Se mordió los labios antes de decir cualquier otra cosa. Ella era joven, pero él había experimentado algunas cosas cuando tenía el equivalente de su edad—

— ¿Con qué derecho dices que soy demasiado joven? —le clavó los ojos, empequeñeciéndolos de furia— Soy prácticamente un adulto, y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con mi cuerpo. Podría tener sexo con alguien si quisiera.

— ¡No estoy diciendo que no puedes! ¡Es que…!— ondeó sus manos hacia ella. No quería pensar en Umi teniendo intimidad con alguien más, y él ciertamente no debería pensar en tener intimidad con ella — ¿Por qué estás pidiéndome consejo? Caldina sería una mejor opción. ¡Yo no he tenido una relación romántica en los últimos 400 años!

Umi volvió a cruzarse de brazos

— Yo no _pedí_ ningún consejo. Tu empezaste a darlos —resopló audiblemente— pero si aún estás dando consejos, ¿Qué crees que debería decirle?

— Sólo dile lo que me dijiste —Clef se recostó contra su escritorio— Dile que le agradas, que son amigos, pero que no piensas en él como algo más que eso, y que no deseas volverlo a besar. Si es en realidad tu amigo, él lo entenderá.

— Es probable que esté siendo estúpida. —dijo Umi— quiero decir que no sé si yo le gusto como más que una amiga. Ni siquiera sé cómo reconocer eso — Ella lo miró con intensidad— ¿Cómo se puede saber eso?

— No tengo idea — se encogió de hombros— algunas veces lo notas. Otras veces es necesario decirlo con palabras. Podrías preguntarle qué es lo que siente, si realmente quieres saber —hizo una pausa y añadió— pero deberías comenzar con el tema del beso no deseado, o él podría hacerse una idea errónea.

Dejando salir un largo suspiro, Umi colocó sus codos sobre las rodillas, tomándose la cabeza.

Clef alargó una mano hacia ella, pero se detuvo, contrayendo sus dedos en un puño mientras hacía regresar su mano hasta él.

— ¿Hay algo más que podrías estar haciendo en vez de esconderte aquí mientras trabajo en estos estúpidos reportes?

— Oh si —Umi levantó su cabeza y volteó su muñeca para poder consultar la hora en su reloj— vamos a salir a caminar pronto—le miró de nuevo— ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

¿Quería? Si, claro. ¿Podía? No.

— Necesito terminar esto— señaló los papeles sobre su escritorio— ¿Tal vez la semana que viene?

— Bien —asintió ella— No trabajes tan duro.

— Trataré — sonrió—

Las comisuras de los labios de Umi se levantaron al tiempo que ella dejó la silla. Antes de salir, giró y le regaló una sonrisa

— Gracias , Clef

Con un gesto, Clef le ahuyentó para que saliera, encogiéndose de hombros.

En definitiva, ella estaba haciendo su vida más interesante de lo que había esperado.

* * *

 **Nota de Milieva** : Esta historia traducida por AdiaSkyFire, porque puedo leer español, pero no puedo escribir en español. Muchas gracias, AdiaSkyFire!


End file.
